The enormous growth and success of the Internet has resulted in many new and emerging markets. Lagging behind the growth of Internet-based applications are processing systems that generate data that can be used in connection with providing desirable functionality, such as security and ease of use. One expanding market involves social network services (e.g., Bebo, Facebook, Flickr, Kodak Gallery, or Myspace) and other services that provide a customizable experience for each user. Social network services often take the form of websites. Social network services offer social interactions between users of the website. For example, many social websites allow a user to customize how their interface looks for themselves and others who view the websites. The social network services can link different user-controlled webpages/data according to information submitted by the users. For example, the customizations can include links between other friends on the websites, personal information, pictures or music selections. The recent increase in popularity of social websites has led to their use in a commercial context.